Dinosaurs From Daddy
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: Post BDM. Zoe and Wash's child. This is really cute and fairly short. Hope you like.


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. They belong to Joss

New fic. Popped into my head while working on four other fics. Yikes. So hectic. I love writing! Hope you like it. I had to write a Wash based fic to get over my writer block. I was unable to write about him at all. I miss him!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are _you_ doin' here?"

"I gonna eat you! Rarr!" the blond haired boy sat on the woman's lap in front of the ship's console.

"S'that so lil one?" he smiled as the T-Rex he held continued to devour the Stegosaurus in her long brown fingers. "Well then, I'll jus' have ta tickle you!" she jabbed and poked the child's sides.

"Momma! Stop!" the boy giggled and cried as his mother continued to relentlessly tickle him.

"What in the name of ruttin' hell are you doin' to my godson?" said a voice as its creator stepped onto the bridge.

"Unkie Mal!" the boy's little feet carried him as quickly as they could and up into the arms of his Godfather and Captain.

"Sir, what did I tell you about your language around my son?" Zoe stood and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the display before her.

Mal rolled his eyes at her comment before returning his attention to the fidgeting child in his arms. "An' who might this be?"

"Unkie Mal it's me. Banny!" the boy's giggle broke the pair's hearts. So similar was he to his daddy.

"An' how old are you this day lil soldier?" Mal inquired, teasing the young boy.

"Thix." said Banny with a smile.

"Well then I think a good birthday ticklin' was just." Mal sat down the boy and let him run to his mother who swiftly scooped the child into her arms. "So, Banny. I hear there's a whole mess o' people waitin' for ya in the dinin' room with a whole lot of cake an' presents."

"Yay! Cake and presenths!" Zoe set the little boy down as he squirmed. Once his feet hit the floor the child scurried passed the captain and down the hall to his party.

"Sure, sir. Spoil the boy." The first mate walked up next to the captain.

Mal put his arm around Zoe's shoulder. "That's what I do darlin'." They walked together down the hallway.

Once in the galley they broke apart. Mal took a seat beside his wife and Zoe next to two other empty seats. The larger owner was spinning the younger around in the air.

"Hoban, get to your seat so we can eat some of the pretty cake Kaylee made you." chastised his mother.

"Jaynie and I were playin' tharship, momma. Was flyin' all around the thars." Jayne lifted the little boy over the back of his chair.

"Oh really?" Zoe said with a smile.

"How many gorramn times do I have ta tell ya kid. Stop callin' me Jaynie!" Jayne sounded annoyed but still laughed.

"Jayne. Mouth. Watch it." Zoe warned.

Kaylee moved around the counter carrying a large blue and white cake, which rested slightly on her swollen belly. Simon moved to help her but stopped when she shot him a 'nonsense' look and began to sing. As the song ended, "happy birthday dear Hoban. Happy birthday to you." the boy thought about his wish. In an instant all six candles were out. Inara finished taking a capture and kissed her husband. Kaylee and River cheered and clapped while Simon laughed at the display.

"What'd you wish for bao-bei?" asked Zoe as she cut a piece of cake.

"If I tell you momma it won't come true." he pouted as if she had already found out.

"What'd you wish for lil man. Don't worry none I wont tell 'er." Jayne whispered into the kid's ear loud enough for Zoe to hear too.

Banny lifted a hand to cover Jayne's ear as he spoke. "A little thister."

Jayne chuckled a little and gave Zoe as smile as she looked questioningly at him.

When everyone had eaten their cake the crew brought their younger member his presents. From River he received a coloring book, pictures drawn by her hand. Kaylee and Simon gave him a toy med kit and toolbox, clearly unable to decide which he should get. Inara and Mal and given him clothing. Mal of course had protested the idea and snuck in a toy gun belt and child size long brown coat. Jayne had given him a toy gun to go along with the belt Mal had bought. All that was left was Zoe's gift to her son.

"What is it momma?" he asked eyes wide with anxiousness.

"Open it an' find out." she mussed his hair affectionately.

The little boy tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a new dinosaur. One Zoe had kept hidden within her desk for several years.

"A new dinorathaur." he mispronounced with glee. "Thank ya momma." he stood on his chair to give her a hug.

"It was your papa's. His favorite." she said as he sat down and began to make it move on the table. Zoe draped her arm over the back of his chair as he spoke.

"It's my favorite too." he said. The entire crew laughed quietly at the boy's ability to adapt to change so quickly, all other 'favorite' dinosaurs forgotten.

"What cha gonna name 'im?" asked Jayne.

"Momma. What's the name you called daddy?" the boy's sweet little voice rang out.

"Wash, sweetie." she said. The boy was the only person in the room who didn't notice Zoe's pained look. Jayne reached over and patted her arm behind the boy.

"I wanna name him Wath. Can I go take him to meet his friends?" the boy was so excited it would have been impossible to tell him no even if she had wanted to.

"Go ahead, bao-bei. Have fun."

As the little boy ran through the doorways and towards the bridge, Zoe watched him go. She swore as she watched him enter the bridge her Wash sat in the pilot's chair holding his arms out to Banny. The little boy jumped into the chair and unknowingly onto his father's lap.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe I'll go on to do a fic with Banny's little sister. I've never tried a fully Jayne/Zoe pairing. It'd be interesting.


End file.
